110515-Of Jack Sprites And Courage
19:38:16 -- tenaciousGregarity TG began trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 19:38 -- 19:38:17 TG: Hey 19:38:35 TG: im in the game now 19:38:38 GG: Hello. Mr. Batson. 19:38:47 GG: Yes. I. Have. Received. The. Notice. When. You. Entered. 19:39:00 TG: there was a notice? 19:39:18 GG: Yes. It. Was. Sent. Out. To. All. The. Players. 19:39:35 TG: woah 19:39:40 TG: okay 19:39:51 GG: I. Suppose. You. Have. Not. Been. Seeing. Them. 19:40:01 TG: other players? 19:40:35 GG: Yes. The. Other. Players. That. Are. Playing. The. Game.... 19:40:54 GG: The. Twelve. Trolls. And. The. 8. Humans.... 19:40:59 TG: right. 19:41:09 TG: twenty of us... 19:41:28 GG: Indeed. That. Would. Be. Our. Count. 19:41:37 TG: hey um 19:41:46 TG: Serios, are you okay? 19:41:56 GG: Yes. I. Am. Alright.... Why. Do. You. Ask? 19:42:41 TG: you told me that your moiroil was nearly killed. 19:43:02 TG: I guess I thought you might want to 19:43:07 TG: I don't know 19:43:12 TG: vent? 19:43:35 GG: At. This. Point. I. Am. Trying. Everything. I. Can. To. Not. Think. On. That. Nor. The. Other. Topic. 19:44:24 GG: It. Is. Not.... Direct. But.... Nothing. Good. Can. From. Focusing. On. That. Right. Now.... 19:44:27 TG: oh. I'm sorry. 19:44:39 GG: It. Is. Alright.... I. Do. Appreciate. The. Sentiment.... 19:45:24 TG: I met Jack. 19:45:29 GG: .... 19:45:51 GG: Did. Something. Happen? 19:46:00 TG: he was my server player. 19:46:10 GG: What? 19:46:21 GG: But. He. Was. Already. Part. Of. The. Server. Chain.... 19:46:35 TG: he helped me get into the game. taught me things. 19:46:49 GG: .... 19:47:01 GG: Taught. You. What. Exactly? 19:47:21 TG: just what machines have what function 19:47:26 TG: how to prototype 19:47:32 TG: etc. 19:48:02 GG: That. Seems. Oddly.... Helpful.... 19:48:24 GG: Did. He. Say. Anything. Or. Ask. Of. Something. In. Return? 19:48:35 TG: no. im pretty sure he's not doing it to be nice though 19:48:51 TG: he kept talking about what would be "fun". 19:49:49 GG: ....I. Never. Had. Much. Of. A. High. Opinion. Of. The. Subject. Of. Fun. As. It. Was. With. My. Fellow. Trolls.... 19:50:06 GG: I. Do. Not. Think. I. Will. Like. His. "Fun." Any. More.... 19:50:33 TG: he sent me this sketchy-ass file 19:50:43 GG: Do. Not. Open. It. 19:50:51 TG: I didn't 19:50:59 TG: what does it do? 19:51:10 GG: I. Do. Not. Know. But. I. Would. Not. Trust. Anything. He. Would. Send. 19:51:38 GG: What. Was. The. File. Called. Out. Of. Curiosity? 19:52:11 TG: sparkletext.grub I think 19:52:47 GG: Yes. I. Think. He. Tried. To. Send. A. Similiar. File. To. Other. Players. Earlier.... 19:52:59 GG: I. Am. Not. Certain. If. Any. Of. Them. Opened. It. Though. 19:53:06 TG: I hope not. 19:54:07 GG: I. Do. Wonder. If. Him. Being. Your. Server. Player. Is. More. Of. His. Cheating.... Though. I. Do. Not. Know. What. He. Would. Gain. From. It. 19:54:29 TG: he might wanna be friends with me 19:54:39 TG: i'm not sure why anyone would though 19:54:47 GG: Be. Wary. Of. Him. Wanting. To. Do. That. 19:55:05 TG: yeah I know 19:55:11 TG: he's the bad guy, rightm 19:55:15 TG: *?)) 19:55:29 GG: Yes. He. Is.... Though. Back. To. Your. Earlier. Comment. Do. You. Not. Have. Any. Friends? 19:55:49 TG: not really. 19:55:59 TG: sometimes I talk to people 19:56:11 TG: but I don't have anyone I would call "friend". 19:56:24 GG: A. Rather. Unfortunate. Life. 19:57:05 TG: ive really only seen one real person up close 19:57:14 TG: my guardian 19:57:40 GG: You. Mean. Your. Lusus. "Dad." "Mom." Thing? 19:57:47 TG: yeah 19:58:11 TG: but my guardian isnt a dad 19:58:22 TG: he's my uncle 19:58:44 GG: Yet. Another. Term. I. Do. Not. Know. 19:59:05 TG: thats kinda like being very biologically similar due to having the same parents, who passed the genes down to you. 19:59:22 TG: thus is the relationship between my dad and my uncle 19:59:34 TG: they're brothers 20:00:28 GG: So. They. Are. Comrades. Of. A. Sort. That. Have. The. Same. Genetics? 20:00:57 GG: And. This. Uncle. Has. Taken. Up. The. Duties. That. I. Have. Come. To. Understand. Normally. Belongs. To. The. "Dad."? 20:01:16 TG: yeah. 20:01:42 GG: What. Came. Of. The. "Dad." That. He. Should. Not. Undertake. His. Duty? 20:02:18 TG: Unc says he died doing what he believed was right. 20:02:35 GG: I. See.... Quite. Noble. Of. Him. 20:02:57 TG: I don't understand, though. 20:03:12 TG: if he was so brave and noble, how did he sire such a wimp? 20:03:44 GG: Bravery. Does. Not. Come. From. Genetics.... 20:04:01 GG: It. Comes. From. Our. Experiences. And. Deciding. How. To. Face. Our. Challenges. 20:04:55 GG: It. Is. Part. Of. The. Strength. That. I. See. In. My. Moirail.... She. Was. Faced. With. The. Fact. That. She. Would. Potentially. Die. At. The. Hands. Of. The. Empress. 20:05:48 GG: Her. Duty. As. The. Heiress. Was. One. Forced. Onto. Her. And. She. Could. Not. Turn. Away. From. It. 20:08:14 GG: Of. Course. Now. She. No. Longer. Needs. Worry. About. That. Risk. That. Came. With. The. Duty.... 20:08:46 GG: But. The. Risk. Of. Death. Was. One. That. Loomed. Over. Her. Then.... As. It. Looms. Over. Her. Now. 20:09:06 GG: But. She. Has. Not. Yet. Fallen. To. That. Fear. 20:10:22 GG: To. Learn. How. To. Be. Brave. Is. To. Learn. How. To. Stand. In. The. Face. Of. The. Challenges. That. Stand. Before. You. 20:12:24 TG: I see. 20:12:29 TG: it sounds 20:12:33 TG: hard. 20:12:48 TG: your moirail sounds like an amazing person. 20:12:53 GG: She. Is. 20:13:34 GG: Though. She. Still. Has. Trouble. Seeing. That. For. Herself. 20:14:23 TG: why is it that great people can't see their greatness? 20:15:28 GG: I. Would. Imagine. Some. Do.... Ancient. Trolls. Often. Seemed. To. Have. Written. Of. Their. Exploits. With. The. Full. Knowledge. Of. Their. Great. Deeds. 20:16:13 GG: But. I. Believe. Aaisha. Does. Not. See. Her. Own. Because. She. Keeps. Only. Seeing. That. She. Needs. Help. 20:16:40 TG: I can understand that. 20:17:09 TG: when I do something I usually want to handle it on my own. I don't want to bother anyone. 20:17:40 GG: I. Do. Not. Believe. That. Will. Be. Something. We. Can. Do. With. This. Game.... 20:18:01 GG: Especially. With. The. Twinks. 20:18:35 TG: are they our only enemy? 20:18:49 GG: I. Do. Not. Believe. So. 20:19:16 GG: Though. They. Are. Certainly. The. Most. Current. Concern. 20:20:05 TG: at least we don't have anything else to worry about. 20:20:26 GG: I. Would. Not. Be. Certain. Of. That. 20:21:02 GG: But. It. Would. Be. Best. To. Keep. Our. Worries. On. What. Lies. Right. Before. Us. 20:21:15 TG: what else is there 20:21:22 TG: more enemies??? 20:21:56 TG: and what the hell are we to do with a whole planet to ourselves??? 20:22:41 GG: There. Are. More. That. I. Know. Of. But. I. Do. Not. Believe. They. Will. Be. Of. Much. Affect. To. Us.... Its. Possible. There. Are. More. Immediate. Threats. That. Have. Not. Revealed. Themselves.... As. For. Our. Planets.... I. Believe. It. Has. Something. To. Do. With. Our.... "Quests."? 20:23:14 TG: like a video game? 20:23:35 GG: I. Do. Not. Play. Games. So. I. Do. Not. Know. 20:24:03 TG: weird 20:24:14 TG: can we help each other? 20:25:18 GG: Yes. As. It. Stands. Teams. Are. Being. Formed. 20:25:28 GG: Though. Nothing. Has. Been. Formalized. Yet. 20:26:01 GG: But. You. Will. Not. Be. Alone. In. These. Endeavors. 20:26:13 TG: that makes me feel so much better. 20:26:35 TG: all I have are my sprite and my thoughts most of the time. 20:27:09 GG: Ah. Yes.... Have. You. Prototyped. Wisely? 20:27:44 TG: my sprite looks...like me. but with ridiculous hair. 20:27:57 TG: and taller too. 20:28:01 GG: How. Did. That. Come. To. Be? What. Did. You. Prototype. Into. It? 20:28:20 TG: an item called a Millennium Puzzle. 20:29:24 GG: I. See.... Well. I. Do. Not. But. In. Any. Case. A. Sprite. Much. Like. Yourself. Will. Likely. Have. Been. More. Cooperative. Than. Mine. Use. To. Be. 20:29:48 TG: he's mean to me 20:30:05 TG: he calls me "Lame Arty" 20:30:28 GG: He. Is. Suppose. To. Help. You. Though.... With. What. I. Come. To. Understand. Would. Be. "Indirect." Help.. 20:31:31 TG: how is being mean supposed to help me? 20:31:53 GG: I. Do. Not. Know.... Though. This. Is. Only. The. First. Prototyping. Correct? 20:33:09 TG: yes 20:33:32 TG: I thought about putting a giant robot in but that would only make him mean and huge 20:33:47 GG: Yes. That. Would. Sound. Unwise. 20:34:37 GG: I. Would. Suggest. You. Find. Something. Akin. To. A. Dead. Relative. You. Trust. 20:34:58 TG: a dead relative? 20:35:14 TG: I don't know any of my family... 20:36:02 GG: There. Must. Be. Something. You. Have. That. You. Can. Trust. To. Be. On. Your. Side. 20:36:39 TG: I have a few effigies of people from stories 20:37:43 GG: I. Would. Suggest. You. Be. Careful. How. You. Choose. Them.... Throwing. In. My. Tome. Of. The. Troll. Beowulf. Came. With. Me. Recieving. Grendel'SMotherSprite. 20:38:13 GG: Who. Was. A. Fierce. Beast. In. The. Telling. 20:39:02 TG: what happened when you put it in? 20:39:29 GG: I. Just. Said. I. Had. Received. Grendel'SMotherSprite.... Unless. You. Mean. The. Second. Prototyping. 20:40:53 GG: As. For. What. Happened. With. The. Second. Prototyping.... I. Had. Placed. In. Miss. Aaisha'S. Lusus.... 20:41:22 GG: She. And. It. Are. Currently. Having. A. Post. Mortem. Reunion. 20:42:24 GG: But. Whatever. You. Do. Choose. For. Your. Second. Prototyping. Make. Certain. It. Can. Not. Be. Misconstrued. By. The. Sprite. To. Have. A. Negative. Effect. 20:42:38 TG: I wonder how being combined with the mother of Grendel would be like 20:42:51 GG: I. Do. Not. Yet. Know. 20:43:05 GG: I. Shall. Perhaps. Ask. It. Of. It. 20:43:20 GG: For. Now. I. Have. Someone. Else. I. Need. To. Discuss. Something. With. 20:43:35 TG: okay. 20:43:50 TG: bye, then. 20:43:56 GG: Indeed. Goodbye. 20:43:58 GG: And. Good. Luck. 20:44:07 TG: you too. 20:44:12 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG gave up trolling tenaciousGregarity TG at 20:44 -- Category:Serios Category:Arty